The invention relates to fragrance dispersers, fragrance sources and fragrance containers.
Fragrance dispersers are used to release one or more fragrances into an enclosed space such as a room. In general, the fragrance is held by a fragrance source and released either by natural convection or by forced convection or by heating a wick or pad, for example, holding the fragrance.